Stringed musical instruments have strings which are vibrated to produce sound. Conventional methods for causing the strings to vibrate include both striking and plucking of the strings. Each of these two methods has advantages and disadvantages. Plucking, including strumming, involves forcing the string in one direction and then quickly releasing it and allowing it to vibrate freely. Plucking of a single string is accomplished very easily with the fingers, but plucking several strings at once or a few strings among many is quite difficult and requires quickness and dexterity of the fingers. In addition, some chords or patterns of notes are extremely difficult or altogether impossible to play with the plucking method.
Striking of the strings is normally accomplished by a complex series of linkages, levers and hammers which is activated by pressing a key with a finger. The linkage apparatus is typically quite large making the instrument either large and heavy or small, intricate and very expensive due to high manufacturing costs. The large apparatus also makes it very difficult to play the instrument the conventional way while the striking apparatus is in place. A striking apparatus, however, may enable even an intermediate musician to play virtually any pattern of notes and produce a sound quality different than that produced by plucking.
Hand-held, stringed instruments are usually played by plucking the strings either with the fingers, or with a pick. The method of plucking the strings is used since attaching a conventional, piano-type, multi-link lever and striker apparatus would prove impractical on a hand-held instrument. However, the advantages which striking mechanisms have over conventional plucking are significant, especially if a striking apparatus can be used in conjunction with, and does not prevent the use of the conventional finger plucking method.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,562, Winlund discloses a linkage apparatus for a dulcimer which is mounted above the strings of the instrument and is activated by keys. Winlund's complex apparatus contains at least three levers having two fulcrums for each string of the instrument. This apparatus comprises a series of linkages that, when struck with a finger, strike the string of the dulcimer. While this mechanism appears to accomplish its string striking goal, the complexities of the linkages and the sheer size of the entire apparatus would prohibit the simple and economical use of this on a conventional hand-held instrument, especially if conventional plucking or strumming are also desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 726,084, Menze discloses a cithern mounted string striking apparatus which is also operated through a plurality of levers and fulcrums by striking a key. The Menze key striking apparatus is, in the main embodiment, attached to the cithern at one end requiring that the cithern be played in an abnormal vertical position. This apparatus has an additional requirement that one play it in a vertical, upright position and then move it to the conventional horizontal position to play it in the conventional manner. Additionally, the linkages involved in Menze's apparatus are quite complex decreasing the reliability of it and requiring the apparatus to be either large and heavy or prohibitively expensive. The attachment of the apparatus to the cithern does not appear to facilitate easy attachment and removal since it covers one end entirely.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,689, Goodwin discloses a string striking apparatus which is actuated by a foot actuator which causes bent wire arms to strike the strings. The Goodwin string striking apparatus is gear driven so that certain strings are struck with each foot actuated rotation of the gear. The pattern of notes which is to be played is pre-selected prior to actuation of the arms by the foot lever and therefore one can not freely play the stringed instrument as is most often desired. It additionally appears as though it would be difficult to play the stringed instrument in the conventional manner with this apparatus attached. This apparatus also appears to be complex in its gearing and linkages, increasing the likelihood of malfunctions.
It is desirable to have an apparatus that can be removably attached to a hand-held, stringed musical instrument, such as a guitar, to facilitate striking of the strings and access to additional sound qualities inherent in striking of strings. It is also desirable that the apparatus offer the player new note pattern playing ability while allowing conventional strumming or picking of the guitar with negligeable interference from the apparatus. It is additionally desirable that the apparatus be simple in construction to decrease the possibility of it malfunctioning, and allowing it to be inexpensive and therefore accessible to the intermediate, amateur musician.
Therefore there is a need for a removably fastenable, simple and unobtrusive means for striking the strings of a hand-held, stringed musical instrument.